


Pirate Plunder

by Adam29



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cumshot, Fondling, Human Sendak (Voltron), Islander Lance, Lance loves them big, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Captain Sendak, Sendance, Stripping, blowjob, good sendak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: I got this idea, it's a two parter, but I just was inspired by a mention of human pirate Sendak, with long flowing hair, bejeweled eyepatch and had to write something. So, I figured I'd post it here. Lance is 18, intrigued when a pirate ship comes to rest on one of the beaches, abd goes on board. And he's alone except for the Captain who stayed behind. Might update this when I find someone to beta it for me, and the part two when I finish it.





	Pirate Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea, it's a two parter, but I just was inspired by a mention of human pirate Sendak, with long flowing hair, bejeweled eyepatch and had to write something. So, I figured I'd post it here. Lance is 18, intrigued when a pirate ship comes to rest on one of the beaches, abd goes on board. And he's alone except for the Captain who stayed behind. Might update this when I find someone to beta it for me, and the part two when I finish it.

"Ahoy! Welcome to my ship, pretty stranger." Sendak declared in his booming voice.  
Lance was taken with the sight of the large, burly man. His eye patch glinting in the sunlight, and his long, black hair waving in the wind.  
"Who are you? "lance asked.

"Me name be Captain Sendak of the Galra." Sendak declared with a proud grin.

"So, who's ship is this?" Lance asked.

Sendak puffed out his chest, which strained against the fabric of his shirt. He wore a open coat with a purple silk V neck underneath, and Lance got a glimpse of his swelled pecs.

"Since I be the captain, this ship belongs to me." Sendak purred. "And every bit of treasure that happens to find itself on board."  
Lance blinked at that, but made no note of it.

"Doesn't your coat get heavy?" Lance asked.

"Aye. It does get heavy when wet. I'll take it off." Sendak smiled as he shrugged off his coat, his pecs pushed outward, and causing Lance to look away.

"So, what's your name, pretty one?" Sendak asked, throwing his coat onto nearby barrel.

"Uh, Lance...Lance against, Captain." Lance said.

"Oh, no need for formalities." Sendak grinned, taking Lance hand to kiss the back of it. "Just Sendak is fine, my pretty."  
Lance was getting red and it wasn't from the sun, as Sendak peered at him over the back of his hand.  
Lance took notice that Sendak's shirt sleeve had a frilly cuff at the end of the sleeve.

"That's a tad...too frilly, for a pirate wouldn't you say?" Lance asked.  
"Too frilly?" Sendak pulled back to let out a hearty laugh. "Har har Har, ye be a funny one!" 

'Well, making him laugh is better than angry.' Lance thought to himself.  
Lance was beginning to feel comfortable around Sendak, and seeing as they were alone, not that being in a crowd stopped Lance. He decided to flirt with the sexy buccaneer.

"That handsome face must help you win favors." Lance said. "After all, normally pirates aren't really welcomed here."

Sendak grinned in a slightly smug way, his one eye hooded as he gazed at Lance in intrigue. 

"I be not one to brag but it does help a lot." Sendak purred in suave manner.  
He looms over Lance, who backs against the guardrail of the side of the ship, one arm on the one side of Lance as he grins at Lance in flirting manner.

"So, ye think I be handsome?" Sendak asked in low tone.

Lance felt a blush form across his nose.

"Well, the eyepatch doesn't hurt, in fact I think it enhances it." Lance said in praise.

That seemed to please Sendak, who picks up Lance right hand to kiss the back of it.

"You have a silver tongue, but I don't never turn away silver," Sendak joked lightly. "And you are more precious then gold."

Lance feeling emboldened by Sendak's interest, decided to get even more bolder.

"That shirt looks really flimsy." Lance remarked.

And Sendak's grin widened, as he tugged on his shirt.

"It's pretty comfortable. Doesn't help much when it gets wet though." Sendak answered. "But the silk feels incredible against my skin."

"I've not had the experience." Lance said.

"In silk against skin, or just plain experience?" Sendak asked.

Lance looked to the side coyly, if a little shyly, he'd had make out sessions, been touched, and had fingers up his ass. His own and others, but never all the way.

Sendak became silent, but Lance cut him off before he could speak further.

"I am no stranger to the company of others of the same sex," Lance admits. "But...never have I gone all the way, least of all with a man."

Lance reached out to stroke his hands up Sendak's chest, who purred at the feeling as lance felt out the shape of his six pack, and pecs under the shirt.  
He then slipped his hands into the V of Sendak's shirt, earning a low groan from Sendak, who grasps Lance hand and looks heatedly at him.

"If you wish to depart at anytime, I will not hold it against ye," Sendak declared. "But if you keep up with your wandering hands, I might soon open that 'treasure chest' of yours for the first time."

Lance gasped, but nods at Sendak, and tugs on Sendak's shirt.  
"I fear you shirt will be torn to shreds from your muscles," Lance said. "You should take it off, so you will not have to spend the expense for another one."  
Sendak brightened up in excitement, his real eye glittering as sharply as the jewels on his eye patch, before he did just that.  
Lance took in the sight of Sendak's bare chest, a barrel chest, if he ever saw one and he worked with fisherman and sailors. But Sendak was above and beyond, and the glinting of a gold nipple ring, just added to more of the roguish, good looks of this pirate.  
Sendak enjoyed the feel of Lance's hands on his chest, they were cool and soothing, especially with the sun upon them both. And Lance was leaning on the burly pirate, and looking up at him with such a look of yearning and longing.

"What do you want, pretty one?" Sendak asked.

"A...may I..." 

Lance is cut off when Sendek smiles, calls Lance cute, and leans down to kiss the younger male. Lance squeaked, digging his fingers into Sendak's pecs, and Sendak dug his fingers into Lance ass to lift him up against Sendak.  
The two moan, touching, kissing and their tongues slid into each others mouth. Thou really, lance was dominated by Sendak, and his tongue tries to work past Sendak's to no avail.

Sendak reached his hand under Lance shirt, amazing Lance with his strength. With one hand, Sendak supported lance, who wrapped his arms around Sendak's neck, moaning and whimpering as Sendak played with his nipples.  
"No...please..." Lance whimpers, as Sendak tugged on his nipples. "That...Oh..."  
Sendak pulls out of the kiss, and pecks at Lance cheek.  
"What's a matter, too rough?" Sendak then rubbed Lance nipple with the tip of his finger.  
"Or is it too much pleasure for you?" Sendak asked.  
Lance giggles, as he lifted his foot to press against the bulge in Sendak's pants, his leather belt the only thing keeping it from bursting out.

"I think, it might be too much pleasure for you, Captain." Lance said teasing.

"Saucy wench." Sendak growls, and nips at lance neck, who yells in the shock of ecstasy.  
"Oh...your pants must be uncomfortable..." Lance panted.

"Mmmm~ That they are." Sendak pulled back, and rested lance on the handrail, before he whisked Lance shirt off. And then promptly pulled off his pants.

Lance gasped, the sight of Sendak in a pair of tight black boxers, over the bulge bursting at the seams was a purple skull and crossbones. 

Lance shuddered, and looked up at Sendak, who was awful cocky with pride at seeing Lance all worked up.

"Take me I'm yours." Lance beseeched, arms stretched out to Sendak.  
The pirate captain looked surprised, but quickly went back to his self-assured self. He grinned, face becoming red with a blush of arousal as he leaned into Lance, picking him back up to plant several kisses on the young man.

"Aye, what ye give to me, I will take, pretty one." Sendak growled passionately.

"Take it off, Sendak!" Lance pleads, reaching down to grasp at Sendak's crotch.  
Sendak shut his eye tight, and groaned low in his voice as he tugs on his boxers to pull them off. His long, thick, hard cock bounced in the hair, his veins pulsing as his cock came free.  
"Bossy, aren't ye?" Sendak ask with a wink, or what seemed a wink. Sendak made a click with his tongue, and kissed Lance cheek, jaw and mouth.  
Lance was placed on his feet, allowing him to press himself against Sendak, feeling his muscles, his chest hair, his cock twitching against his own and belly, Lance pressed his cock and balls against Sendak's. The rough Pirate Captain's own manhood dwarfed his member easily, but Lance wasn't dismayed, as he was rutting against Sendak's cock. The pirate groaned and growled, hands fondling Lance body, and Lance responds with fondling Lance pecs, and in the process of doing, he fiddles with the nipple ring.  
Sendak hissed, thrusting his hip to drag his cock against Lance belly, leaving a trail of pre-cum on the teens elly. 

"Yeah, play with me nipple ring!" Sendak huskily declared.

And Lance kissed at the nipple ring, playing with it with his tongue, before kissing at the area around it. Then the rest of Sendak's pecs, sucked on his other nipple, and trailing kisses down the burly males body, till he reached his cock.  
And Lance proceeded to kiss a cock for the first time, he licks and sucks on Snedak's cockhead, bulbous, salty and warm to the touch. Lance sweating, and panting through his nostrils as he sucked and bobbed his head as far as he could on Sendak's cock. Sendak gropes at lance head, running his fingers through the brown locks.

"Ohh, that feels real good, cutie." Sendak gasped as Lance cupped his balls, and stroked his cock, both hands and mouth, occupied with pleasuring Sendak.

"Spill you cream all over me!" Lance cried out, he laps at the head of Sendak's cock like a dog lapping up water.

Sendak stiffens, shuddering and shaking like a tree in a storm, and then he bellowed with pleasure as he shot a huge load all over Lance's face. His load mostly landing in Lance mouth, the rest splattering all over his face. The teen hungriely gulping the hot gooey load, as sendak's cock shot smaller and smaller loads. Before it stopped spitting out it's cream, and just shook to a stop.

Sendak gasping, head leaning back as he swayed, side to side. Sendak managed to get his barings, and ull Lance to the teens feet, scooping the cum up off Lance face, and feeding it to the young man. Who suckled on Sendak's fingers, eyes shut, whimpering as he felt Sendak slid his fingers back and forth in lance mouth, a imitation of the inexperienced, but pleasurable blowjob he gave Sendak earlier.

Sendak pulled his fingers out of Lance mouth, cupping Lance face to stare into the cerulean eyes of the young virgin who had enamored him.

"Why don't ye join me in me cabin, so I can show ye my cannon?" Sendak asked in suggestive manner.

And Lance, all he could do was nod his head.


End file.
